After amnesty
by moonlightseraph
Summary: Diego realizes what a huge mistake amnesty would have been.


With a heavy sigh, Zorro broke away from Anna Maria, jumped onto Phantom and made a slight wave in her direction, and rode off; pursued by soldiers. He wouldn't let himself look back; he had made his bed or had it made for him...he had to sleep in it. Yet, his heart still asked him why….did he not take Anna Maria away somewhere secret and unmask himself? Why didn't he ask her to wait for him, give her some ring or a lock of hair; some token of undying love?

Was it because he still heard, clear as day, the words she had spoken to Diego...just hours ago when he'd asked her if he was like a brother to her…. 'In a way...I'm sorry but that's the way it is.' How strange it would be..and disheartening for her to discover her dashing hero was...Diego the friend, the brother…..Of course, he hoped unmasking himself would unmask her feelings for Diego. But did they even exist? He would never know if he unmasked himself to her..she could fake a smile and feel forced to love him. That was why he had said...you have only to look about you...adios Anna Maria, we will meet again. He wanted to believe she could figure it out, he had even used her name for the first time...not senorita but what Diego called her...Anna Maria.

And Father? He knew all along. It was like a heavy weight lifted of Diego's shoulders and yet Diego still felt hurt that Don Alejandro had not trusted Diego with the decision. It hurt so much because he was right. Diego was blinded by love and competition...love for a woman who misjudged him and didn't even trust him and loved a shadow and a dream. He wryly remembered when he'd first met her...how she had time after time chose Romero's advice over his and refused Diego's good sense in handling the kidnappers.

Of course, she had learned her lesson and when Ricardo came along..Anna Maria turned to Diego for truth. But Diego realized he had literally told her...if I were Zorro, I'd certainly want to please you. She had laughed and looked away. And the worst memory of all, when he thought his hacienda was burned down, and he had to say goodbye to Anna Maria. She had called his name and walked toward him, hand outstretched. His heart had ached from disbelief and hope and desire as he told her he couldn't tell her how much he would miss her, and pulled her to him but she had pulled back.

Wasn't that enough proof she didn't love Diego? Zorro led the soldiers off on a chase, and finally lost them. He wished he could say that it lightened his heart but it didn't. It was simply a reminder he was still an outlaw. Yes, the people of California...the peons who had no other hope..the vaqueros...just recently he had helped the peons in Monterrey. And yet he was already so soon thinking he could give all this up..to marry a woman who didn't even love or trust him. When Diego returned to Monterrey, he wordlessly walked into the tavern and up the stairs. There was nothing more to say or do but to go back to Los Angeles.

Bernardo had anticipated this. He was already folding up Diego's clothes. Diego came in, and Bernardo gave him a small smile. "Well, Zorro is still an outlaw...and Anna Maria is still ignorant of his identity." Diego said. Bernardo patted his shoulder. "Would she accepted Diego, Bernardo? Would she have?" Diego demanded. Bernardo shrugged sadly. "No. But we always want the most what we cannot have." They said no more, and the next day, started home for Los Angeles. Diego really didn't want to go over to see Anna Maria again, but knew it would be rude not to give her an explanation or anything. He went over, and saw her getting back from a ride.

Her black hair shone in the wind, and her brown eyes were still sparkling. Had she already gotten over yesterday, the day that would haunt his memory the rest of his life? Not with guilt but just with...wondering what would've, what could've been.

"Diego, where were you yesterday? Ricardo fell into his own trap because you weren't there." Anna Maria said, holding her hand out. Diego hesitated but took it, and kissed it. "I'm sorry for that. I-I had to discuss some business with my father." He said, honestly. Anna Maria raised an eyebrow. "I see." "We have to return to Los Angeles right away. Goodbye, Anna Maria." Diego said, quickly. "Have a safe journey, Diego. Vaya con Dios." Anna Maria said, looking at him with a sad smile. "I hope we meet again soon. And Ricardo too. I treasure our friendship very much." She said, sincerely. "As do I. Goodbye." There was nothing left to say. She looked at him, almost expectantly but he just smiled slightly and left. It was the end of a chapter.


End file.
